1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a surface contacting implement.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a surface contacting implement that is convertible between a long-handled implement and a short-handled implement.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.99
When a person is washing it is desirable to have a long-handled, surface contacting implement, such as a long handled wash brush, available so that the person can wash their own back. A long-handled wash brush is awkward to use however in washing other parts of a person""s body. A second, short-handled wash brush is usually used to wash the other body parts.
It is also known to have a surface contacting implement, such as a wash brush, that has its own supply of washing liquid. The wash brush has a container and dispenses the liquid from the container to the washing means carried by the brush.
It is also known to have a surface contacting implement, such as an applicator, that has its own supply of skin lotion such as sun-tan lotion. The applicator has a container that dispenses the lotion from the container to an applicator member carried by the applicator.
The known surface contacting implements, with a container, either have a short handle or a long handle but not both.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a single, long-handled, surface contacting implement that is readily convertible to a short-handled, surface contacting implement when needed so as to eliminate the need for two separate implements.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a long-handled, surface contacting implement having a head member and a long handle. The head member has a base and surface contacting means carried by the base. The surface contacting means can be a sponge, a set of bristles, or the like. First connecting means are provided on the head member, preferably on the base. Second connecting means are provided at one end of the long handle. The second connecting means cooperates with the first connecting means to detachably connect the one end of the long handle to the head member. This provides a long-handled implement allowing a person to reach all parts of his back with the implement. If the person requires a short-handled implement to contact other parts of his body, the long handle can be detached from the head member. The person then grips the base of the head member, which base forms a short handle. Thus, the head member alone forms a short-handled implement.
Preferably, the base of the head member is hollow to provide a container for holding a liquid. The liquid could be a washing liquid such as soap. A metering opening in the base supplies the liquid in measured amount to the surface contacting means carried by the base.
The invention is particularly directed toward a convertible implement having a head member and a long handle. The head member has a base and surface contacting means carried by the base. The head member forms a short-handled implement with the base acting as a short handle. First connecting means are provided on the base and second connecting means are provided on one end of the long handle. The second connecting means cooperate with the first connecting means to detachably connect the long handle to the base to form a long-handled implement.
The base of the head member preferably is hollow to provide a container for holding a liquid. An opening in the base meters the liquid to the surface contacting means.